Edward Bompasse (1605-1693)
}} Biography Bompasse Surname Origin Edward Bompasse (or Bumpas, Bumpus, or Bumps) - is the immigrant ancestor of all those who bear the names Bumpas, Bumps, Bump, and other variations. Born in England, though the name is French in originally was Bon Passe, which means "Goodspeed". The Bon Passe family was originally of Perpigan, France, part of southwest France, near the Mediterranian. 1621 Migration to America He was a passenger on the English ship [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]], which was the second ship to sail from London (July 1621), bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Cape Cod in Nov 1621. This ship contained many relatives and friends of the Mayflower pilgrims, led by Robert Cushman (1577-1625). It was a bit of a disappointment for the starving original settlers to find that this ship contained very few additional supplies, but another 35 hungry mouths to feed. Edward sailed from London on 1 July 1621 on ship [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]] and arrived at Plymouth, Massachusetts 10 Nov 1621. It is probable that Bumpas families were living in London just prior to the sailing of the Fortune and that Edward joined the party as an adventure. There are records of a John Bumpas living in the parish of St. Bartholomew the Great in 1620. Edward was in his teens. Governor Bradford recorded the arrival of the Fortune in his history of Plymouth Colony, as follows: In November about the time twelfe month that them selves came, there came a small ship to them unexpected in which Mr. Cushman had with him 35 persons to remain and live in ye plantation which did not a little rejoice in them. And they when they came a shore and found all well, saw plenty of vitails in every house, were very glad. For most did not know what they would find when the came into the harbors of Cape Cod. Green Harbor Settlment So with the division of cattle in 1627, Edward Bompasse was recorded as being a single man. He signed an agreement made July 1627 between New Plymouth and William Bradford, Captain Miles Standish, Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and other parties. He sold land in Plymouth in 1628 and moved to Duxbury, Massachusetts and there bought land near John Olden. Edward's third location, Dutch Hill was near Mill Brook, which was near Philip Delano (1602-1683). He moved in 1642 to Marshfield, Massachusetts where he formed the boundaries of land which incorporated the town. He appears as a Freeman and one of the first purchasers of Marshfield and able to bear arms. He was appointed a guard, with others in the Pequot War against the Indians. In 1652 he purchased land around Dartmouth. There is an indication that Edward in 1643 was one of the twelve who contributed toward maintenance of a public school in New England Colonies. There is land which is marked today as Bump's Pond. He was also a proprietor of Middleboro. Marriage and Family So with the division of cattle in 1627, Edward Bompasse was recorded as being a single man. He married about 9 Mar 1631 to married Hannah/Anna (unknown maiden name) in Duxbury, Massachusetts and in about 1642 they removed to Marshfield, Massachusetts. They had 8 children. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memoriam on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. Marshfield Cemetery Gravesite Location: Old Winslow Burial Ground at Marshfield, Massachusetts Evidence suggests that these four eroded and uninscribed stones marks the final resting place of the early Bompasse Family. References * #34833800 * MainTour Marshfield * Marshfield Historical Society * Marshfield History - PlymouthColony.net Historical Listings Category: People honored on Green Harbor Monument